


The most important things in life

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fights, Fluff, Holidays, Hurt Stephen Strange, Insecure Stephen Strange, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Tony and Stephen fight a lot recently, and Tony already thinks about a break up, but his son and friends have a great idea to bring Stephen and Tony back together.





	The most important things in life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of the calendar - I can't believe it's almost over and christmas is already tomorrow :D   
> It's a little bit sad that this series is already over - but some parts of it will be a part of a short multi   
> and I have some other ideas already :D

Tony would never allow someone to talk bad about his family – not even his friends, but slowly he had to admit that something in his relationship went wrong. And Tony felt tired, so tired.

 

“Tony, I just meant that he should apologize for what he had said,” Steve said.

 

“He didn’t do anything wrong, Steve, it’s okay,” Tony answered. He had a pillow between his hands, and his legs were crossed while he sat on the couch. He had locked himself after a fight, and called one of his friends, and the closest one to his apartment had been Steve.

 

“Okay.” Steve rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time Tony had called him after a fight with Stephen.

 

“You think I am stupid?”

 

Steve sighed. “No, but we always land here, and every time I say that Stephen should apologize, you defend him, and I don’t know what else I should say.”

 

Basically Steve was right, but Tony never allowed someone to talk against Stephen – not even when they had fought, and lately they fought a lot. “Do you think we don’t fit together?”

 

Now Steve laughed. “No, Tony, you fit perfectly. You couldn’t find someone better for you, but to be honest you go on everyone else’s nerves with your fights.”

 

“That’s what I mean. We fight so much, and slowly I start thinking that this isn’t normal.” Tony’s stomach twisted painfully. Maybe he just didn’t want to see the truth and this relationship was meant to end here?

 

“Tony.” Steve’s voice was calm. “You and Stephen are meant for each other. You are tired and spend, because you have a six year old at home, and you two are stressed, because you are so protective.”

 

“We aren’t! Try taking care of little Spiderman, when he escapes from you easily with swinging through the air. And he has a lot of fun doing this.” Tony sat up. “And Stephen lets him do things I would never agree to, and that makes me sick. He is too soft-hearted when it’s about education. I can’t stand this. What if something happens to Peter? What if he fells down? What if, what if…”

 

Tony winced when he heard someone crying at the door. He turned to see Peter standing there. “Don’t break up.”

 

“Sweetheart, come here,” Tony said, raising his arms. He immediately had a bad conscience when he saw Peter there.

 

“It was just a joke when I swung through the apartment, and papa Stephen didn’t actually allow it. He just gave up, and wanted to wait till I come down, or get tired” Peter explained while he climbed onto Tony’s lap. “I didn’t want you to fight.”

 

“I know, I know.” Tony stroked the boy’s head. “It’s not your fault that we had a little fight.”

 

Steve smiled at Tony. “I will let you alone now, I think you can handle this on your own.” He stood up and stroked Peter’s head before he left the room.

 

“Sweetheart, sometimes adults fight, but that has nothing to do with you.” It wasn’t all the truth, because their fights really were all about Peter, and Steve was right, they were stressed and they really cared so much about little Peter that it sometimes made them fight.

 

“Papa, uncle Bruce and uncle Steve told me to tell you something.” Peter moved on Tony’s lap, his bright smile covering his whole face.

 

“That doesn’t sound like something good,” Tony laughed. He almost forgot about the fight with Stephen.

 

“It is,” Peter said stubbornly. “They made a plan.”

 

“Really? They did?” Tony was amused. He knew that Peter was maybe too often between adults, but he loved how sweet his friends cared about Peter.

 

“Yes, uncle Bruce, Steve and aunt Natasha will take care of me for a whole week,” Peter explained proudly.

 

“And?” Tony asked. He knew where this would lead to. He and Stephen should have some private time, but he wasn’t sure how this should work while they were still with the others and Peter.

 

“And you go on a trip together,” Peter squealed, raising his hands.

 

“A trip?” Now Tony was really astonished.

 

“We can’t leave home now.” Tony turned when he heard Stephen’s voice from the door. He hadn’t heard him enter.

 

“You can,” Peter replied. “They planned everything for you. You go to the sea to the little hotel we were last year, and I will stay here, having fun with my uncles and aunts.”

 

“I guess they’ll have a lot of fun with you, you little rascal,” Stephen laughed.

 

Tony still looked at Stephen, his hand brushing Peter’s back. Maybe this was a good way to get back to the relationship they had before they had got Peter. Things were easily overstraining them, because they had never imagined getting a baby, but already in the first year they had had Peter, their fights grew bigger, and now they were hardly talking anymore. When Tony concentrated on his deepest feelings, he could still feel the big love he had for Stephen, but it was buried underneath stress and fear that something might happen to Peter. They were avengers after all, and they knew that their life would always be dangerous.

 

“And you’ll also have a lot of fun,” Peter said.

 

Tony and Stephen changed a look. “What do you mean?” Tony asked. He hoped that Peter didn’t mean what they thought he could mean.

 

“You are at the sea and you can go swimming, of course.”

 

“Of course, swimming,” Stephen said with a laugh. He joined Tony on the couch and even though they had fought, Tony immediately relaxed. Steve was right, they were meant to be together.

 

“So it’s settled, we drive to the sea?” Tony asked.

 

“I am in for this.” Stephen shrugged.

 

 

~~~

 

Some hours later they were really on the way to the little hotel. It was hard for Tony to leave Peter behind, because since they had gotten him, they had never left him anywhere else.

 

“Do you think he is okay?” Tony asked.

 

“He is with a bunch of avengers in the Stark Tower, nothing can happen to him,” Stephen said, turning to Tony. “I am more afraid that something happens to our friends.” He chuckled.

 

“Maybe you are right,” Tony agreed and tried to relax. He hadn’t realized how much of a dad he had become during the last years. At first he wasn’t sure how he could ever become a father, but it happened naturally.

 

They checked in and made their way to the pier where they wanted to eat something before they’d relax on the balcony. They weren’t the ones who loved swimming – they just went there for Peter, but now they could finally do what they wanted to do.

 

“Tony, I am sorry for the fight we had,” Stephen said while they waited for their food. It wasn’t the best place to talk about that now, but maybe it would make the fog around them disappear sooner.

 

Tony leaned forward. “I just don’t get how you can allow Peter everything. I mean, I thought we are both strict.”

 

Stephen smiled sadly. He fumbled with his hands and he seemed nervous for a moment. Stephen was hardly nervous, and it made Tony’s alarm clocks ring. “Stephen?”

 

“It’s just,” he started. It was hard for him to talk, Tony could see this immediately, because he knew Stephen like no one else probably knew him. “I had a real strict home and I wasn’t allowed to be a child, Tony. I was very intelligent already at a young age, and I couldn’t do what kids usually did.” He looked directly at Tony. “Maybe that’s the reason I allow Peter so much. I can give him what I never had.”

 

Tony gulped. He hadn’t known this. Stephen had never talked about his childhood before. Somehow Tony felt bad that he had never asked him. He leaned forward, placing his hand on Stephen’s. “You never told me.”

 

“I know. I thought it would never hunt me again.” He smiled sadly. “And here we are, in the middle of parenthood.” He intertwined his fingers with Tony’s. “When I realized about my orientation, I never thought that I would become a father one day. It made so proud when we got Peter, and I swore myself that I would never end up like my father.”

 

Now Tony felt bad about each and every fight they had during the last months. “I am sorry.”

 

“No, no.” Stephen shook his head. “I should have talked with you earlier.”

 

“Okay, let’s say the both of us should have talked with each other.”

 

“That sounds good,” Stephen agreed.

 

“So, how about we go a little stricter with Peter, but allow him to do some spidey tricks here and there?” Tony suggested and Stephen nodded firmly at him before he leaned over the table to kiss Tony.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved. 
> 
> And I am not a native.


End file.
